Moral Compass
by Rikkamaru
Summary: All the Wally West speedsters in all the worlds were given a harsh reminder of what it is they fight for. Robin finds it. Slight crossover with Justice League, contains spoilers from the JL episode, "Divided We Fall". References character death. Takes place during Season one.


Don't own Young Justice or Justice League.

Warning: Contains spoilers for the Justice League episode "Divided We Fall".

Moral Compass

* * *

Robin looked up from his computer, boredom evident on his face. He had already hacked his way into several different corporations and governmental bodies, but no one he had hacked had noticed yet, leaving him with nothing to really do.

Superboy and Miss Martian were out on a date, Artemis was at her house, Kaldur was in Atlantis, and Wally was on his way back from an errand his uncle wanted him to run. Robin cackled for a moment, remembering his best friend's face when his uncle asked him to get the clothes from the dry cleaner's and who knows what other chores, before quieting and sneaking an inconspicuous look around.

That left the place empty and, with Wally's impending return, the speedster's door unlocked and open to a little friendly snooping.

The Boy Wonder jumped away from his computer and sprinted to the room next to his, bursting through the door and looking around for anything to steal and annoy his best friend with. His eyes first landed on the science homework, before he looked away exasperatedly; Wally might notice his disappeared homework, maybe, but it would be easy for him to redo it, the geek. And, with Robin's luck, he's probably not even stealing the other's homework, and was in fact tampering with his experiments regarding vibration and the differing speed barriers or something.

He turned away from the bed and homework, and caught sight of the speedster's own computer on his desk, a flash drive lying on the keyboard. Robin's smirk came back. Perfect.

The bird snatched the flash drive up and sprinted back to his room, being careful not disturb anything and give away his interference. Once he had made his way back to his lair, Robin cackled a little more and began tossing the flash drive from hand to hand. "Let's see how long it takes you to notice this time, KF," he snickered.

The teen returned to his computer, placing the drive next to him, and tried to work on his hacking once more. It didn't take long, however, for him to grow bored, and Dick soon found his eyes returning frequently to the flash drive beside him. What was on it? How come KF never mentioned needing one or using one for school?

The Boy Wonder finally gave in after his eyes returned to the small drive for the seventh time, and plugged it into his computer and began accessing it. There were some Word documents, but what interested the teen the most was the video that was on there. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity and started the video, his boredom making this seem all the more interesting.

**Remember who we are and why we must survive**, it started and Robin's eyebrows raised in confusion before the video really played.

_Lex Luthor stood in front of the camera, smirking at the audience behind it, and turned to look to the side. "Bring him over," he commanded, and a pair of guards appeared, dragging a man dressed in red and yellow spandex between them._

Robin's breath caught in his throat. It was the Flash! What was he doing there? The teen then frowned a little, having noticed that the Flash in the video's outfit was different than the Flash outfit he knew. He ignored this and focused back on the video when Luthor began talking.

"_Meta-human Flash; you have been found guilty of treason against your own country. I, the President of the United States, Lex Luthor, sentence you with the ultimate punishment for such a crime;" Luthor's lips twisted up into a disturbing smile, "death." There was an unnerving pause, before the man spoke again. "Do you have any last words?"_

Robin found himself gaping wordlessly at the computer, wanting so much to turn off this horrible video, but needing to know what would happen to the Flash in this sick movie that someone _must_ have sent Wally to torment him.

The Flash on the screen smirked at the man in front of him, and it hit Robin like a blow to the stomach. That…that smirk…it was…

"_I sure do have some last words, Lexi." The Flash's smirk gentled out into a small smile, and he turned to the people around him, the civilians he had given his life to protect for years now. "My name is Wallace Rudolph West, and I am the Flash."_

Robin choked on a sob, his hand clenching around the computer console. _That's_ why this Flash was so familiar, _that's_ why his outfit was a little different from the Flash in his world. _Wallly_ was the Flash in this. _Wally_ was going to…

"_I have spent years protecting this world from dangers, both within its atmosphere and without it. I have seen good men die when they should have lived, and bad men live when they should have died. I am leaving this world with many regrets, but _none_ of them are about giving my life for this planet. I am going out of this world as a man who loved it, and a man who would die a thousand times over to see it happy. That's more than I can ever say about you, Luthor."_ _The gun's report seem to break the disturbing stillness that had enveloped the world, and people fell to the ground, crying and begging for him to return, to not leave. But they knew he was gone…_

_Forever._

"No! _Wally_!" Robin's cry out for his friend was heart breaking and vulnerable to even the most oblivious of people. The screen, however, just blacked out and offered the white triangle to play the video again.

"Robin? What's wrong?!" The voice behind him was the one he most likely needed to hear the most at that moment, and the bird threw himself into the teen that had just appeared behind him. He sobbed into his _still living, still breathing_ best friend's chest and the speedster didn't push him back or ask any questions, hugging Robin as fiercely as he could. Fifteen minutes passed before Robin was calm enough to stop his tears, but he still didn't let go of his teammate.

"Robin, what happened?" Wally asked softly, one hand rubbing his friend's back while the other stayed firmly wrapped around the disturbed boy.

The Boy Wonder sniffed, and looked up into green eyes. "I…I saw you – another you – die. I…I don't – I can't – what was – _why_? Why did you die, Wally?"

Kid Flash tensed at his friend's jumble of words, and tried to move around the other, but the bird just let out another frightened cry and clung even more tightly to his friend. "Easy Robin, easy; I'm just going to get that flash drive from the computer, so no one else can find it and see what you did, okay?" The brunette nodded in acknowledgement, but still refused to let go. Wally understood what the other was silently saying and sighed, but gently picked up the Boy Wonder before grabbing the flash drive, and heading to his room.

When he reached his own room, Wally quickly closed the door and went to his bed, lying on it and taking Robin with him. He held his friend silently for a while longer, before exhaling and ruffling the ravenette's hair. "This is what happens when you don't curb your endless curiosity, Rob."

Dick curled up inside his friend's arms and looked up at him. "What _was_ that? It was so _realistic_; who would have sent it to you?"

Kid Flash grimaced a little bit before looking away sadly. "It was realistic because that actually happened, Rob. In another universe I was a founding member of the Justice League, and was killed by Lex Luthor after he was made president."

Robin looked shocked and stared at him, face pale. "How…how on earth did you get this video then?"

"When what happened in this video and afterward was found out by another universe's Wally, he decided that he wouldn't let something like this happen again without a fight. He managed to record the feed onto a bunch of flash drives and sent them into the Speed Force. He keyed his own energy into the flash drives, so that they would seek out only the Speed Force-connected Wally West in each universe it found. If I ever become severely threatened, I can also send a distress signal through it to contact him for help."

Robin was silent, listening to the explanation without a response. Once he finished he curled up closer and rested his head against Wally's chest, hearing his heartbeat and breathing like the sound of a hummingbird's wings and the ocean. After a beat of silence he asked, "What happened after you…he…died?"

The speedster gave a bitter laugh. "For your sake, Dick, I'm not going to answer that."

* * *

I heard about Justice League's "Divided We Fall" and decided it would be both neat and funny if different Wally Wests kept up communications with each other so that they would never hurt their friends again. There would still be universes where he died, but those universes wouldn't interfere with others; stuff like that.

Sorry if it seemed overly out of character. I just feel like Robin would be upset at any thought of his best friend dying and, since he is still young no matter how mature he may be, he would cling to Wally after something as disturbing as that.

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
